rpggenerationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Lawson
Richard Lawson (also known as the Boss) was a male commander and former leader of STORM's Precinct 9. Lawson was one one of the most feared fighters in the Eden area, considered deadly due to his excellence on the field. Lawson was also one of the dozen people that were involved with the 'ShadowFall' conspiracy that occurred in 2366. Biography Richard Lawson was born in Eden in 2319. His father was a STORM official while his mother was one of the many few who tried to make a living. He enrolled in STORM academy and despite his failing grades within the educational subjects, he excelled in coordination and leadership. STORM began to value his skills with other soldiers and pushed him ot join the STORM militia. His sense of range and his strategic advantages gave him a top excellent score. When he returned 19, the turians decided to lay waste and attack Sanctuary, one of STORM's biggest cities and benefactor facilities for other species. He lead the 16th Armada and his skill quickly became known to enemy squadrons, his team managed to beat and strike down at least 23 enemy battalions. Despite this, Lawson began to suffer from the war, it was dawning on him like a virus. The unnecessary death and easy battles made him weary to fight. His supervisor Jared Oliver however forced him to continue on with his regiments. Eventually the war came to a close and the turians surrendered. They were granted Sanctuary and it's outer regions as long as humans had the right to walk into Sanctuary. Lawson was given many medals and Oliver recommended him for the chief role of outer security for STORM. Lawson married his longtime lover Lt. Monroe and had a son named Robert (Robb). Role in Precinct 9/Shadowfall Conspiracy Once a formidable veteran of the Turian-Human War, Lawson accepted the commander role of Precinct 9 on the notice that he be the lead coordinator for his missions. He was given several soldiers, most notably a biotic named Aidan and a quarian rookie named Shani. His students were hard to train because of their emotional stability, however they followed his commands never the less. His wife was later diagnosed with a rare cancer found in bone tissue, this timeline had Lawson experience issues with the past and present, coming with grips of what he had done. He promised his wife that he would always be by her side, she later passed away from the disease. In 2360, an incident happened where a rogue turian from the war attacked the Precinct 9 facility, killing several civilians. Lawson was forced to kill her, seeing her mental stability had diminished. The aftermath of this event would later carry on when he would meet Furosia Sol, 5 years later. In 2635, Richard Lawson was retired from the Precinct role after his recent string of failures and falsely imprisoned. His imprisonment and the events that led him to meeting Furosia Sol would later lead them to the Shadowfall conspiracy.